SCP-682
Summary SCP-682 is a large, vaguely reptile-like creature of unknown origin. It appears to be extremely intelligent, and was observed to engage in complex communication with SCP-079 during their limited time of exposure. SCP-682 appears to have a hatred of all life, which has been expressed in several interviews during containment. SCP-682 has always been observed to have extremely high strength, speed, and reflexes, though exact levels vary with its form. SCP-682's physical body grows and changes very quickly, growing or decreasing in size as it consumes or sheds material. SCP-682 gains energy from anything it ingests, organic or inorganic. Digestion seems to be aided by a set of filtering gills inside of SCP-682's nostrils, which are able to remove usable matter from any liquid solution, enabling it to constantly regenerate from the acid it is contained in. SCP-682's regenerative capabilities and resilience are staggering, and SCP-682 has been seen moving and speaking with its body 93% destroyed or rotted. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, Potentially 4-B or higher, possibly Low 2-C via death Name: SCP-682, "Hard-to-Destroy Reptile" Origin: '''SCP Foundation '''Gender: Possibly male, otherwise asexual Age: Unknown Classification: Keter, Paranormal reptile Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, reactions and durability, Regeneration (At least Mid-High, higher if it can absorb matter), Reactive Evolution, Adaptation, Cannot be effectively harmed the same way twice, Ingenious intelligence, Immune to reality warping, crystallization, mind control, absorption, incineration, and biological manipulation from anything besides itself, Can die and revive at will, Can become two separate entities if split into equal pieces, Can change its biological makeup from organic to inorganic at will, Can create localized space-time anomalies as a defense mechanism (These anomalies are similar to both the sudden appearance and disappearance of a black hole or the theoretical event of a sudden hole forming between our dimension and another), Power absorption, Can enter a "Rage State" where it blindly attacks the closest living target, Dimensional travel Attack Potency: Large Building level (Destroyed an entire highway bridge by accident), potentially Solar System level via power absorption/adaptation (Stated that 682 could possibly absorb SCP-123's power), possibly higher, possibly Universe level+ via dying (Stated here that when SCP-682 dies the universe it inhabits will cease to exist) Speed: Superhuman (Can outrun Mobile Task Force units, who are all physically peaked soldiers), higher with adaptation (Has fought on part with and stalemated SCP-096 which can move at Hypersonic speeds) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class GJ, higher through absorption and adaptation Durability: Likely City level (Stated that a 60 megaton bomb would be unable to kill it), potentially Universe level (SCP-738 stated that it would be impossible to destroy 682 without causing serious damage to/destroying the universe), Regeneration and adaptation makes it extremely hard to kill Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range (potentially higher through adaptation), Cross-Dimensional travel Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Extremely high (Was able to engage in complex communication with SCP-079) Weaknesses: A few SCPs have been able to tame 682, including SCP-999, who literally tickled him into submission, and SCP-053, a little girl who befriended the beast and rendered him docile...temporarily Feats: *Can survive being constantly submerged in hydrochloric acid. *After being exposed to SCP-409, became immune to being crystallized. *Became immune to SCP-689 by gaining the ability to die and revive at will. *Resisted being absorbed by SCP-017, a living shadow that can absorb anything, being placed into its stomach. *Resisted being mind controlled by SCP-061, then absorbed its powers and used them to breach containment. *Tests involving SCP-123 were rejected because 682 could potentially have absorbed it. *During an interaction with SCP-173 it developed omnidirectional vision and eye caps that could deflect high-caliber sniper rounds *In one experiment, it was cut into perfectly equal pieces with a laser. Each piece then regenerated into a separate 682 with a separate conscience and developed skin that could reflect the laser. After one was severely damaged by security personnel, the other absorbed it and became a single being. *The Foundation used SCP-826, a set of magic bookends that made any literature between them into reality, to make a story tilted "The Generally Nice, Friendly Thing That Can And Will Kill SCP–682 Permanently if it So Much As Spots That Damn Lizard" real. After sending 682 into the story, the story was soon re-titled "The Generally Nice, Friendly Thing That Tried To Kill SCP–682 Permanently But Failed" and had a new chapter detailing an epic battle between the two, which 682 won handily. *After having 21% of its mass consumed by ants produced by SCP-743, it grew an anteater-like tongue and consumed the ants, regenerating twice as fast as normal. *After being exposed to SCP-063, gained the ability to change its biological makeup from organic to inorganic, and vice versa, at will. *Could not be killed by SCP-662. *Stated by SCP-738, who can make virtually anything happen for a certain price, that it would be impossible to destroy 682 without seriously damaging or destroying the universe. *After being exposed to and severely damaged by SCP-272, a nail that embeds itself in a person's shadow and limits them to movement inside said shadow, evolved luminescence from its skull. *SCP-343 refused to kill him. *After being exposed to SCP-536 gained the ability to restructure its body to resist extreme changes in the laws of physics. *Bone structure is immune to the mucus of SCP-811, which can melt a full-grown man in seconds. Became completely immune to it after exposure. *Regenerated from being reality-warped into a housecat by SCP-1237 *Resisted being absorbed by, and instead took control of, SCP-1361. *Survived ingesting 200L of bodily fluids from SCP-1933, 26mL or more of which will instantly transform any matter it comes in contact with into Irish Cream. *Was able to absorb SCP-513's powers and used them to breach containment by creating site-wide illusionary copies of itself to create mass hysteria and kill 67% of site staff and 45% of site D-class personnel. All of this was done while it was asleep. *After being exposed to SCP-999 it gained the ability to unleash an unidentifiable wave of energy from its body which caused anyone within the wave’s range to collapse into crippling fits of laughter, allowing SCP-682 to escape and slaughter them. *Was able to return to the Foundation after being "traded" into SCP-702's pocket dimension *Was able to return to the Foundation after being taken into an alternate universe by SCP-507 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Doomsday (DC Comics) Doomsday's Profile Sans (Undertale) Sans' Profile Kirby (Kirby) Kirby's Profile Cell (Dragon Ball) Cell's Profile Category:Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Internet Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Monsters Category:Power Mimicry Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2